


Healing Moments for Grown-Ups

by WritingTamale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Adulthood, Awkwardness, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Myra deserves better, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Richie is Richie, Second Chances, Slow Burn, They all heal in some way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale
Summary: "Myra didn’t really expect any of this.It’s not every day you invite your ex-husband to dinner with his new fiancée."Myra decides the best way to heal is to face things head on. So she invites Richie and Eddie to dinner.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Healing Moments for Grown-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> I write a lot lol   
> I wanted to humanize Myra and make her more than some fat joke or a bad woman who gets in the way of Reddie. So enjoy this Myra centric fic!

Myra didn’t really expect any of this.

It’s not every day you invite your ex-husband to dinner with his new fiancée.

It had all started one faithful afternoon as Myra sat in her office at work. It had been months since her divorce with Eddie, and months since his new relationship with the comedian Richie Tozier was plasted everywhere. Many of the girls at work asked her questions, and Myra pretended to happily answer. There was no way she would tell them the inner turmoil she felt, the amount of times she had went to the media herself to spill beans about the two of them when she was at her lowest. There was no way she would tell the girls at work that her path of rage essential led her to therapy. 

She sat at her desk thumbing a few papers in a folder when she got approached by her supervisor – Susan.

“So, have you seen the news?” usually that was followed by something that would anger her, usually about Eddie. “That Tozier guy proposed to Eddie at one of his shows, embarrassed the hell out of Eddie.”

Myra felt her heart ache even more. She knew there was no getting Eddie back, but she also realized that instead of anger she felt happiness? She couldn’t tell, but she was happy for Eddie, even if she didn’t understand what went wrong, he seemed better off. 

“Wow, yeah he was never one for like big public displays of affection,” Myra laughed alongside Susan, but she wasn’t entirely sure what she was laughing at exactly. She smiled as Susan left, and once the woman turned her back the smile fell. That’s when she decided it was finally time to truly get to know Eddie, they may have been married for a few years but she felt like she didn’t know him. It was time to be an adult. Myra took her cell phone out from her purse quickly thumbing through contacts until she found Eddie’s name, the hearts following his name gone. She took a deep breath and dialed it up, there was no saying he would pick up the phone but it gave her hope.

After a few more rings Myra was about to give up until she heard a familiar voice. “Hey Myra,” it was Eddie and god it was nice to hear his voice.

“Hey, I was just calling to ask if you want to come over to dinner with Richie, I – I want to congratulate you guys on the engagement and well tie some loose ends,” Myra felt her heart thundered, she heard the silence on the other end. She heard what she assumed was Richie asking if everything was okay and finally, she heard him breath out.

“Yes of course we would love that, I’ll make sure he’s on his best behavior and – “ Eddie was cut off by Richie who made a joke only together scolded by Eddie, she smiled a bit. “I have to go, yeah just text me the time and we'll be there. Bye,” with that he hung up the phone and Myra felt the same giddiness she felt when they went out on their first date.  
Now it was the day and there she was staring at herself in the mirror, fixing her dress and touching her hair. She was nervous, the last time she had spoken to them or even seen them was at the divorce hearing. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring, and as she approached the door psyching herself up, she swore she could hear Eddie telling Richie what to say and what not to say and do. Opening the door, she smiled looking at the two men. Eddie was of course dressed to the nines with a button up and slacks. Richie on the other hand had what she could only describe as he tried to look nice but only because Eddie probably dressed him. They both had a rather awkward smile, and she couldn’t blame them. 

“Thanks for coming, come in,” Myra moved out of the way so they could walk in and watched as Richie looked around blowing a small whistle through his lips.

“Nice place you got, really screams Eddie Kaspbrak would have definitely lived here before,” that landed a smack from Eddie who glared as Richie laughed. “Sorry, I never got to properly introduce myself to you. Richie Tozier,” he held his hand out to Myra. Part of her felt angry when he made the joke, but she understood he didn’t mean it – plus this was a new start.

Myra smiled and shook Richie’s hand. “Myra K—” she quickly stopped herself. “Myra Davis,” she watched as Richie caught the slip up but gave her a look of understanding. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he seemed? “Um have a seat! Do you guys want wine, water or beer or maybe soda?” She ushered them towards the dining room table.

“I’ll take a white wine if you have any,” Eddie responded sitting in his usual spot – of course he did but this time Richie took the seat beside him. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of jealousy, she took a deep breath like her therapist told her and nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah we do, you Richie?”

“I’ll take a beer, please, any is fine,” Richie gave her the same big smile as before, yet she could tell something didn’t sit right.   
She left to the kitchen listening to the indistinct chatter between the two of them. While they bickered quite a lot the way they talked to each other was caring, it was deep as if they were the only two people who understood the joke. Pushing back whatever resentment and sadness she felt she grabbed a beer from the fridge and poured Eddie his glass of wine as well as one for herself. 

Myra approached the table table served each of their drinks, they both thanked her and took a sip. 

“I’m excited to see what you have cooking up, Eddie told me you were a good cook,” Richie nudged Eddie before looking up at Myra who suddenly had no idea what to say. He told Richie she was a good cook? She didn’t know why but she assumed he would do nothing but complain to Richie about her considering she wasn’t always the best. That took her a while to figure out.

“Well,” she started finally out of her stupor. “I made some appetizers, but sadly I didn’t have time to make them by hand so most of it is store bought also I can’t make cheese by hand,” she laughed happy to see Richie also appreciate the joke. She quickly moved to the kitchen and brought out the plates of appetizers placing them in the middle. Myra had made enough that it would hold them over till dinner but not fill them up. She happily watched as they both took some and enjoyed them. She especially noticed how Eddie seemed off continuously touching his chest. 

“That’s where you got hurt right?” Myra wasn’t sure why she blurted it out and she soon came to regret it after she did as Eddie tensed up and the once smiley Richie began to look a bit sullen. “Sorry you really don’t have to answer that.”

Eddie shook his head. “It’s okay, yeah it’s where I fell just sometimes when I get nervous it starts to act up.”

“Are you okay?” Richie looked over to Eddie a look of pure concern taking over. Myra realized then and there how much he cared about Eddie, but it was nothing like her concern. Over their five years of marriage she wondered if that’s what happened – was it the over concern she had for him? She knew his mother was overbearing but she wasn’t like her – or was she? Richie’s hand was tenderly on his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Eddie nothing else able to break his thoughts. 

“Yeah I’ll be okay, don’t worry,” Eddie had the same tone he used whenever Myra would worry over him, but it felt more sincere somehow. “These are really good,” he held up the spinach and cheese wraps and smiled. The smile Myra missed, but she realized she only got rarely from him.

“Thanks, if you don’t mind me asking either you guys said you were really good friends?” it was a topic she knew well, but only when she was angry at Eddie. She never really got to actively listen to their story.

“Yeah, we were really good friends since we were three,” Eddie looked at Richie. “We just lost touch…” Myra knew that wasn’t a good enough answer to why they had never mentioned each other, but she chose never to pry. 

“Before you ask yeah, he was still a pain in the ass,” Richie quickly joked taking a sip of his beer and winking at Myra. That took her off guard and she laughed; he was rather funny when he wasn’t faking his jokes. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Myra responded. 

“Hey!” Eddie snapped at the both of them, his annoyance visible on his face. Myra swore she could sense a bit of jealousy radiate off of Richie as well. She had the years with him, he didn’t. 

“Tell me more,” it seemed to wash away rather quickly though as he pried. Eddie was holding his hands up insisting they stopped.

“On one of our dates he insisted that I should sit on his jacket because New York park benches were full to the brim with diseases,” Myra smiled. “I took it, I mean he was right they are nasty but god forbid it moved and an inch of my body touched the bench.”

Eddie was red now as Richie laughed. “I fuck with him all the time,” he leaned slightly against Eddie before planting a kiss on his head. This only seemed to annoy him even more.

“You guys know I’m right here right? Whatever well Richie doesn’t understand things like basic hygiene I’m pretty sure I have to convince him to shower every day and not every three or more days,” Eddie raised his brows as if he won this nonexistent game. 

“He’s lying don’t listen to him, also not cool I don’t talk about how you decide do spray the shit out of our bathroom with lavender to try and mask the smell when it only makes it worse,” Richie shrugged. 

Myra watched the two of them closely laughing as they went on tirades about who does what. She. Ever had this with him, and honestly watching them made her feel like she was intruding. Did she lose him because she wasn’t like this? She wasn’t as playful?  
“Okay enough that’s enough,” Myra held her hands up laughing though she wasn’t entirely sure from what. “Tell me all about the proposal.” 

This seemed to light up Richie’s face and bring an eye roll from Eddie. “I’ll let Eddie tell it!” Richie took a swig of his beer and laid back.

Eddie sighed before nodding. “Well, I usually go to his local shows because it’s easier and this time was no different,” he talked with his hands so Myra finally was able to the see the silver band around his finger, it was simple but so nice. “I was sitting up front like usual, and he started going on and on about me bringing up stories from the past which he then proceeded to make fun of,” his face showing he didn’t like that. “It wasn’t until I slowly began to realize that he was staring right at me and each joke became less and less of a joke and more serious that I figured out something was off,” his expression changed in an instant to one that seemed softer. “He called me on stage, which I fought till I finally gave in and that’s when he dropped on one knee. That’s also when I noticed all our friends were there in the crowd, and well yeah…” he looked down at his ring and Myra could see the tender smile from Richie.

Maybe she went wrong because she just wasn’t the one for him.

“Wow that’s really cute, I’m happy for you guys,” she could tell that meant a lot to Eddie as he nodded and quietly muttered a thanks. 

The moment was ruined from the ding of the oven.

Myra jumped up quickly. “Well that means dinner’s ready.”


End file.
